Amatuno(a Sticy story)( GOING TO REWRITE SOON)
by felic42
Summary: After losing the Grand Magic Games(but discovering a newfound power) Lucy is shunned by her guild and Team Natsu. Knowing that the guild will never forgive her, Lucy runs away to get stronger and to join another guild. On her way she'll gain and master newfound Celestial powers, join the guild she never thought she'd join, and establish a love with a certain Sabertooth blonde.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: That Fateful Day**

Lucy's POV-

_It all started on that fateful day…_

It was the last day of the Grand Magic Games and I was running through the streets of the town we were paced in. According to First Master Mavis, everything was going pretty well so far. Gray won against Rufus, Gajeel won against Rogue, Laxus won against Jura, and all our other battles were going ok-ishly. Erza was in the midst of her battle against Kagura and Minerva, and Natsu was fighting Sting. I ran through the streets and suddenly hear First Master Mavis's voice in my head. '_Lucy! Be careful! Someone's coming near you!' _I gasped. "Who is it?", I asked aloud. '_It's-', _but First Master Mavis didn't have time to tell me who it was. Instead, it hit me in the face, literally.

"Oi, blonde. What are you doing down there?", asked a certain someone SITTING ON MY FUCKING FACE! "Gwethh owff mehh Stwingg(Get off me Sting!)", I said. '_Actually, why shouldn't he lay on you?' _Said a creepy voice in my head. '_He is pretty hot..' _Wait! What am I thinking! "Get off!", I roared, finally pushing Sting off me. I grabbed my Celestial Spirit gate keys. "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!", I said, waving the key. Leo appeared, ready to fight. "I'm here princess. I'm ready to fight for you.", he readied himself. Sting smirked. "What are you smirking about? And where's Natsu? If you don't tell me, I'll beat you to a pulp!", I said courageously. Sting smirked again. "You're on! But sorry to disappoint you, you'll be the one face planting just like your boyfriend Natsu!".

I sweat dropped. "Wait what? Natsu? What'd you do to him?", I asked. "Orga and I 'took care of him'.", Sting said. This time, I smirked. "So you couldn't beat Natsu alone! You had to get help and even then I bet you had a hard time! That's how weak you are! You don't deserve the name Great Sting Eucliffe.", I said. "Shut up!", he growled ,"Holy Ray!". He shot a beam of white light directly into my waist. I flew back and fell, coughing up blood. 'Damn! That Holy Ray packs a punch!' "Look who's weak now, blonde!", Sting said with another smirk. "Roar of the White Dragon!". I tried to dodge, but was unsuccessful. I was sentenced to a barrage of rays, punches, and roars. 'Where's Loke?'. I turned to see him paralyzed by one of Sting's rays. He couldn't even go back to the Celestial Spirit world. "Princess…NO!", He screamed. I slowly felt myself slip away into the warm comfort of unconsciousness…but no! I have to win! For Natsu! For Erza, Gray, and Happy! For Fairy Tail…for Fairy Tail…

Suddenly, a rush of knowledge of spells flooded into me, like the time when Hibiki used his Archive magic to teach me Urano Metria during my fight with Angel. Except there was no one there using Archive. I knew this spell somehow, but how? I didn't have time to think. My body started floating upward and my eyes and mouth opened with a glowing light and I saw a shocked Sting backing away and tried to smirk, but it was as if I wasn't in control of my own body. My mouth started to move on its own.

"_Goddess of the holy night,_

_Goddess of pure heavens light._

_Oh Amaterasu,_

_Heed my prayer_

_I call upon the power of thee!_

_Heed my call and lend me your heavenly might!_

_Help me best thy opponent!_

_Amatuno Genkai!_

Beams of light flooded out of my eyes, mouth, and palms, and along with mini sun orbs, shot at Sting, sentencing him to a barrage of heavenly attacks. Then, the spell ended, and the last thing I remembered was falling, and Sting falling right along with me.

**Thanks for reading! It's sort of a small chapter, but I promise that the rest will be bigger! Please review and comment on what you would like in this Sticy! **

**Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and New Beginnings

Chapter 2: Goodbyes and New Beginnings

**Hey guys! Thanks for the followers, favorites, reviews, and just reading my fanfiction! All in all my chapters won't be that long, but don't worry, my story will not be short! Here's Chapter 2 and thanks again! I'll try to update chapters ASAP!**

**Lucy's POV- **

'_Lucy', I heard a very familiar voice whisper my name. I turned around and saw that it was…it was….my mom! "Mom!", I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks, and ran to her. But the closer I got to her, the farther away she seemed. "No Mom!", I shouted, "Please don't leave!". I collapsed onto the floor. 'Lucy', my mom whispered, "Always remember, there is more to Celestial spirit magic than what meets the eye. Celestial magic has its own secrets too….Remember…", and she faded away. "NOO-_

OOOOOOOOOO!", I yelled, suddenly waking up. I looked around, and saw that I was in the hospital room. "It was just a dream", I told myself, "Just a dream….just a dream…", and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep again.

I woke up later to find Team Natsu crowding around my bed. I thought that they would be happy to see me healthy, alive, and awake, but all I saw was hatred and sadness. "Guys, what is it?", I asked worriedly. "What is it she asks.", scoffed Gray. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?", I asked, not getting what was happening. "Why, why?", said Natsu angrily, "BECAUSE WE LOST THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BECAUSE OF YOU!". Tears started streaming. "Natsu…what do you mean…..guys…please!" I begged them, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You got a tie with that bastard blonde from Sabertooth, and our points went down to a point where we couldn't get them up! WE LOST LUCY!", Erza screamed at me. "We lost because you were to weak and let us down! You don't deserve to be on Team Natsu, let alone a guild member of Fairy Tail!". Natsu and Gray smirked and agreed. Then they stormed out of the hospital room, leaving me to my tears, emotion, and loss…

The ride back to the guild was horrible. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and most of the guild were ignoring me, or sending me death glares. Even master Makarov wouldn't look at me when I tried to talk to him. The only people who actually acknowledged that I was alive were Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Levy. But even they didn't talk to me much, and their comforting efforts were sad and weak. So I just sat there for the rest of the trip home, knowing the guild, Team Natsu, and even Magnolia would never be nice to me ever again.

When we got back to the Magnolia Train Station, everyone filed off silently, and I was left alone. I dragged my own body to my house, flung open the door, and flung myself at my bed. My landlady came in to charge me my monthly payment, but when she saw me, a vulnerable heap of dirty clothes streaked with tears, she left hurriedly. "Why should I stay at a guild that will hate me forever. Why should I stay in a town that will resent me and hate me for all of eternity. Why?", I asked myself, crying into my pillow. Then I realizes something. I didn't have to stay. I could leave at any time I wanted to. I could run away FOREVER! I quickly packed up my stuff, used the magic Mira-san taught me to erase my guild mark, and ran out of my apartment and my old life, ignoring the yells of the landlady, and ran into the Magnolia train station. I was too sad of loss and eager to look at what ticket I took and where to, so I took a ticket to wherever, and collapsed onto a train seat. Little did I know, why new life would start the moment I stepped off that train…

'_Lucy', I heard a very familiar voice whisper into my ear. I jumped. 'This dream again!', I thought to myself. "Mom, what is it you have to tell me? Mom?", I looked around, but saw no one. 'Lucy', the voice continued, 'Your train will stop at the place where journeys begin. You must find the light and the dark and with them, find the Angel. You must train with the Angel and gain what you are missing, power. Lucy-', but suddenly the dream ended abruptly, and I was flung out into the light above…_

I woke up with a gasp and noticed that the train had stopped. I felt as miserable as I looked. I groaned and took a mirror out of my pack and gasped again at what I saw. Boy did I look horrible. My blond hair was completely disheveled, my eyes red and puffy from crying, and I was still wearing the hospital clothes from yesterday at the Grand Magi- 'No!', I thought to myself, 'Don't remember, don't think about it, don't think about it-', but it was too late. Memories of the draw, the loss, the disgrace, and the resentment came flooding back. But then I remembered, the dream, and the spell...THE SPELL! 'How did I do that spell? Is it somehow related to my dreams?...'. I wondered about the spell and the dream as I walled off the train, and looked up to see where I was, and gasped from surprise. "CELESTIAL FOREST!", I screamed. 'So that's what my mom was talking about'. This is where the journey begins. It makes total sense because Celestial Forest is an old training ground for Celestial mages, but who will be my trainer… I wondered about it, but suddenly, I bumped into the devil himself, the person I wanted to see the least. Sting.

Sting, aka. The person I hate most in this world because it's all his fault that Team Natsu kicked me off their team, that Fairy Tail and Magnolia hate me, and that I'm in my current situation, looked over and smirked. "Oi, blonde, fancy meeting you here.", he said. Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and Yukino accompanied him. "Whatcha doin' here?". I ignored him and smiled at Rogue and Yukino(they did nothing wrong and I wanted to be friends with Yukino). "Hey, what are you guys doing here?". "Yukino is here to train!", Frosch answered. "Aww.. how cute!", I said. "Fro thinks so too!", Frosch said. "Anyway, what are you doing here Lucy?", Yukino asked me. My breath caught. I was kicked off from Fairy Tail…Yukino gasped, and Sting and Rogue were shocked. "WHAT?!", Yukino yelled, "Why?!". "Because I'm too weak and everyone hates me for losing..", I said sadly. "Well, we're taking a suspended leave cus' we're 'weak' too…", Sting said. "Well then, we'll have to train extra hard and maybe Lucy will join Sabertooth after that!", Yukino said with a smile. "Yeah!", I smiled back weakly, still unsure. "But who's going to train us?", I asked. "Hmm…", Yukino wondered. Suddenly, a burst of Celestial light came out of nowhere and a white woman with wings, a kind face, and a halo came out. "I can help with that!". Then, from either getting enough shock for the rest of my life or from still being tired after my ordeal, I fainted. Luckily, I was not alone. Down came the rest of the crew with me.

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reading! So, how'd you like the chapter? I'm sorry if you don't like all the Weak Lucy, but I promise that Lucy will get hella strong and there will be Sticy! Thanks again and please send reviews and comments on what you liked, what you want, what needs improvements, and what other fanfic you'd like me to write about too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Legendary Platinum 5**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting, following, and viewing! Shot out to StiCy Lover, Inferno Dragon7, and Sunny ver2.0! Thank you for reviewing! Anyway, here is Chapter 3! I hope you love it!**

**Lucy's POV**

'_Lucy', said my mom. 'Like always', I thought to myself. "Mom! I have so many questions! Who's my trainer? How did I do that spell? AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT HALO ANGEL WOMAN?!", I asked hurriedly. 'Lucy', my mom said warmly, 'All your questions will be answered once you wake, but I must tell you something…"."What is it mom?". I asked. "You should not blame those who are not at fault.", my mom said with a frown. "You mean Sting!", I asked, "But he's the reason-". "It's not his fault.", my mom interrupted. "He will be more than a friend to you in you future adventures and obstacles.", my mom said. "What do you mean he'll be more than a friend? And you're saying that it's all my guild's fault?", I asked, not wanting to believe it. "Yes, and no.", my mom said hurriedly. "My time is running out. Remember, you must trust your current friends and no one else. There is a dark force that meddled with Fairy Tail's brains and is trying to reach you to somehow use you for-", but she couldn't continue. Suddenly, I was swept out of my dream into the light above. "Wait! NOOO MO-"_

**Sting's POV**

I woke to a certain blonde screaming, "NOO MOM!". The loud, piercing scream made me feel as if my ears were bleeding. "Ow! Sheesh blondie! No need to practice your singing skills while we're still here!". Blonde narrowed her eyes. "Shut up. I had a ba-… confusing dream!". Suddenly, she got a far away look in her eyes. "Do not blame those who are not at fault…", she mumbled. "Listen, Sting-", she started to say, but Yukino and Rogue woke up with groans, so she signaled that this conversation would continue later…

**Lucy's POV**

I was about to complete my mom's favor and tell Sting about why I was kicked off and that I don't blame him, but Rogue and Yukino woke up. "Ughh..", Yukino groaned, and rubbed her sleepy eyes, "Where are we?". I looked around and gasped. We were in a wide bedroom that was made of pure, glistening silver. Sparkling gold lined the windows and the room was lighted by a magnificent ball of light. We all gasped and suddenly, the door opened, and we all looked over to see who it was. It was the angel lady! "Oh! I see you are awake, Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria." , she said. "Who are you! What do you want from us! Why did you bring us here… wait a minute… where are we?"., I yelled, getting up from my bed. "Now now, Lulu-chan. Is that how you treat your mother's favorite spirit?", the angel lady asked me.

"WHAT?!", I yelled, "YOU KNEW MY MOM?!". "Not knew", she said, "I know your mom.". I was shocked by her response, but before I could ask her to elaborate, she continued. "Anyway, I must tell you all something. Up up1", she exclaimed, "Breakfast is ready!".

We slowly got up and trudged to breakfast. After we ate a delicious meal consisting of eggs, pancakes, and heavenly BACON(Author's Note: I LUV BACON!), the angel lady began her talk. "I believe I haven't introduced myself. I am Angelion. The reason I brought you all here is to help you train.". Sting interrupted. "And that's why you had to kidnap us?", he asked. "I did not do such a horrible crime!", she exclaimed, face flushing, "It's your fault for passing out! I had to bring you all here!", making Sting flush from embarrassment(he, the "Great Sting Eucliffe, could not believe he committed such a un-manly-great action). "ANYWAY…I, and my fellow Celestial Spirits-", but this time I interrupted. "Wait! You're a Celestial Spirit!", I exclaimed, "But I've never heard of you!". "Oh, I'm part of a the Legendary 5 Platinum Keys collection." ,she explained with a warm smile. "No more interruptions, sil vous plais.". "Anyway, My fellow spirits and I will train you. Any questions?". I raised my hand. "What will you teach us and who will teach us?". She smiled. "Here, it's better to show you! Open, Gate of the Abyss, Gate of the Dragon Twins, Gate of the Phoenix King, and Gate of the Ocean Lord! Plutron, Weisslogia and Skiadrum, Mercurion, and Neptron!", she puled out 4 platinum keys and called them out. First was Plutron. He was a burly man with a dark cloak, raven black hair, and pale white skin. He had sunken black eyes and was tall and looked as if he was the beginning of time itself. Next were Weisslogia and Skiadrum. Weisslogia was a huge, scaly, white as light dragon, and Skiadrum was a huge, scaly, black as night dragon. Then was Mercurion. He was a tall, muscular man, clad with battle armor and a flaming sword and shield. He had brown hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes and looked like the god of war. Finally, was Nepturon. He was a tall, muscular man with bue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and white hair. He held a trident in his hand, and was cloaked in a tuxedo, like Loke, but without sun glasses. Yukino and I stared in awe at the might spirits, bt Sting and Rogue ran up to Weisslogia and Skiadrum and hugged them(best part!) tears streaming down their cheeks. I was going to smirk, but then I remembered that they were their parents, and that the dragons had risen from the dead, so instead I smiled warmly. "But who's the 5th spirit?", Yukino asked, and I thought about the same question. "That, my young girl, is me!"

I was shocked. "You're the last Legendary Platinum Celestial Spirit?! But how'd you summon spirits then?", but Mercurion answered me. "We, the Legendary Spirits, can call on each other in times of need.", he explained. "So, sister,", he said, "What do you need help with?". Angelion smiled. "I need help training the One, the Guards, and the Sister." Mercurion gasped. "You mean…". "Yes", Angelion said, "They're the ones." "We're the who what?", I asked, confused. "You are the ones fated to save the world from Acnologia.", said Angelion. "You are the One, the Celestial Dragon Slayer, Sting and Rogue are the guards, Keepers of Light and Dark and Protectors of The One, and Yukino is the Siser, the One's companion and healer." I smiled at Yukino at hearing that she would be my companion, but was shocked at hearing that I was a Celestial Dragon Slayer. "Wait…So, I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer?", I asked, "That's how I was able to do that spell?". "Yes.", Angelion smiled at me, "That spell was one of your Secret Arts and was initiated as a safeguard from dangers." I smiled sheepishly at Sting. "But who of you will train who?", I asked. "Weisslogia and Skiadrum will teach Sting and Rogue their dragon slaying magic and more, I need Mercurion's, Nepturion's, and Plutron's help to call the Gate of the Healer, Philoscos, for he is not part of the Legendary keys so we need to call him, and I will be your teacher.", Angelion said, "I'm not called the Celestial Angel for nothing.". We all smiled and I said, "Let's get this training started!"

**Kind of a cliffhanger, huh? But do not worry. I will have a training chapter(hint, hint) and I'm not going to make Lucy op with her new found powers! Please review and tell me what you liked and what I should include! Also, please comment on what other types of Fairy Tail fanfictions I should do! Thank you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Day of Training

**Chapter 4: A Day of Training**

**Hey guys! See how fast of an updater I am? I'll be updating soon too! Thank you all for viewing, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I hope you guys like Chapter 4!**

**Lucy's POV**

It had been half a year of training and everyone had improved. I learned Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. Angelion taught me how to unlock the power and use it. Angelion also told me that I would me most powerful at night since that's when the stars come out, and Celestial Dragon Slayer's eat the night sky. Sting and Rogue greatly improved on their dragon slayer skills and swore that they would be the most powerful Dragon slayers(That was going to be me), and Yukino was learning ultimate healer magic, which I thought was pretty important since she could regenerate our health and magic). Currently, we were all eating breakfast and talking about our classes. "So, how's Philoscos?", I asked Yukino curiously. "I mean, we've never see him…", Sting added. "He's a really good teacher!", Yukino said. "He's really nice and a very powerful healer, so he's very advanced and said I'm going to be the best healer!", Yukino smiled shyly, but also proudly. "Well Dad and Skiadrum are going to teach us how to find our Dragon Forms!", Sting bragged. "Shut up, Sting!", Rogue said, "It's supposed to be a secret, remember?". "Who cares?", Sting said casually. "What are Dragon Forms?", I asked curiously. This time, Rogue answered. "They're an advanced form of Dragon Force that take an enormous amount of magic, but in exchange turn you into a dragon of your element.", he said. "Sukehh!", I said, astonished. "Do I have a Dragon Form.", I asked hopefully. "Actually, no", said a figure coming out of the hallway, It was Angelion. "Celestial Dragon Slayers don't have Dragon Forms, but do have Ultimate Arts, like Amatuno Genkai.", she said. "That's the spell I did on Sting!", I said, remembering the beams of light and sun orbs. "Yes, I'll tell you more about the spells during training. Now, go off children. It's time for class!".

**Yukino's Training POV **

"So Yukino,", Philoscos, an old man with a healers cane dressed in priest robes, said, "I've taught you many a healing spell, but now I think it's time to teach you something else." "What is it Philoscos-san?" I asked curiously. "Every healer has great healing abilities, but you also need to be able to protect yourself in case of an emergency. That is why I will teach you some strong defensive and offensive healer spells. Today we'll start with a both offensive and defensive spell called Giant Drive. This is what it looks like.", Philoscos clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and yelled, "Giant Drive!". Suddenly, his body grew 10 times its size, grew muscular, and wide. He smiled down at a shocked Yukino. "You see? The trick is concentrating your magic to your core and thinking of enlargement." Yukino, still shocked, nodded and was still until Philoscos changed back to his frail old man form. "Now, it's your turn to try. Having an offensive side to a healer is a great necessity so that you can help yourself and others." I weakly smiled and thought how Rogue and Sting were doing in their Dragon Form training.

**Sting and Rogue's Training (Sting's POV)**

Weisslogia and Skiadrum smiled and said in unison, "Today my son, you will learn how to get into Dragon Form!". I smiled, excited for the first time in a very(and I mean very)long time. Rogue also smiled, and I was shocked to see he showed emotion in anything at all, except maybe when he blushed while with Yukino. "Yeaa! So how does this work Dad?". Weisslogia smiled. "First, you and Rogue must go into Dragon Force!". Rogue and I concentrated our dragon slayer magic and unleashed Dragon Force. "What now?", I said excited. Weisslogia smirked. "Now, you must concentrate very deeply. To unlock your Dragon Form, you must find the Dragon within, and unleash it.". I frowned. I was not good at concentrating. Even Rogue looked like he was having a hard time. I focused to look at my magic. It was pure white, and flowed throughout my body. I connected myself with the stream of magic and felt myself flow into a cavern within myself. My spirit-self walked through the cavern until I met a huge, burly, white dragon. I stared at it in awe. 'That must be me in my Dragon Form', I thought. I knew I was supposed to be polite so I bowed and said the words instructed to me by my father. "Oh great White Dragon. I beseech thee to lend me your power so that I become one of your rank.". The Dragon-me smiled and bowed, "I grant you, Sting Euclife, access to Dragon Form.", Dragon-me said. I was flung back to the real world and watched in astonishment as I grew larger and larger, grew winds, scales, and a tail. Then, the transformation ended and left me to look at my parent in awe. I looked over to Rogue and saw him in his Dragon Form too, black scales and all. I smiled. Blonde would be amazed. Then, I thought about what she was training at.

**Lucy's Training**

"So…", I said, "How many Ultimate Secret Arts are there?", I asked excitedly. "There's 3. Amatuno Genkai, Tsukuno Genkai, and…", she shivered, "Izanami's Revenge. Although I recommend you never do that spell.", she said. "Why?", I asked. "It's a spell of pure revenge and hatred. The cost of doing it is death.", my eyes widened. "Umm…well…when will I learn Tsukuno Genkai?", I asked. Angelion smiled. "How about now?".

I groaned. I was trying to do what Angelion told me, concentrate your magic to flow in your body, and think of the magic forming a moon . Silvery, and just. But it wasn't working! "Uhh!", I said collapsing, "WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!", I screamed. Angelion just smiled. "Well, you can't expect to learn it in one training class!", she said, "It usually takes Celestial Dragon slayers all their life to learn it, let alone in one training session!". I smiled, determined to prove her wrong. I concentrated my magic through my body. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I pictured a moon, silvery and gentle, but proud. 'Like Yukino!', I thought. Suddenly, I saw a woman on the moon I had pictured. She had dark purple here, and pale white eyes. She was in a silver gown with a purple headdress. "Oh Celestial Dragon Slayer", she said, making my eyes widen, "I grant you my power." My body suddenly burst with dark, but not evil, moon power, and I opened my eyes, silver light spilling out of them and on a shocked Angelion. I opened my mouth, having full control over my body, and the words of the spell flowed into my mind:

_Goddess of the starry night,_

_Goddess of the moon shine bright._

_Oh Tsukuyomi,_

_Heed my prayer,_

_I call upon the power of thee!_

_Heed my call and lend me your starry might!_

_Help me best thy opponent!_

_Tsukuno Genkai!_

Beams of silvery gray light shot out of my palms, mouth, and eyes, and along with moon orbs, shot into the steel dummy I was practicing, the dummy exploded and the spell ended, leaving me breathless, but with the feeling of great accomplishment. I felt in my heart that Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and I all accomplished a great feat today, and would only get stronger. I stood up and smiled. 'But I won't let them beat me'. I smiled and thought, And in the other training rooms, the rest of the crew thought the exact same thing.

**SO…How was it? Awesome huh? There will be a Grand Magic Games later on too in this fanfiction and I'm trying to incorporate some RoKino in along with the StiCy(And it will come soon!). Please comment on what other fanfics you want me to do and ideas you want me to put in this fanfiction1 Thanks for the views too! At 500! Yea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Returning Home**

**Hey guys! Long time no see(pun)! 2 updates in a day huh? Well, this is it! The New Beginning! Thanks for all the views and reviews! I hope you like this Chapter! Read on…**

**Lucy's POV**

It had been almost a year since Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and I had been in training. Today we came in for breakfast like always, ate, and went to the hallway leading to the training area and found Angelion frowning slightly, but when she saw me, she looked up and smiled weakly. "Angel-san, what's wrong?", I asked worriedly. "It's just…", Angelion broke down into tears, "Today's the day your training is complete and you must go back into the outside world!". I gasped and tears slid down my cheeks. "You mean….I'll never see you again?!", I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks. "No...it's not that, it's just that you've finally grown up in power. ", I smiled, but then frowned. "But, how will I see you?", I asked sadly. "Oh, you'll find out soon…", she said and smiled mischievously, "You should go back to the dining hall, we'll escort you out soon, she said.

I noticed that everyone was already there when I came back: Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and even the spirits: Weisslogia and Skiadrum, Plutron, Philoscos, Neptron, and Mercurion. Sting smirked and laughed when he saw me. "Haa! Blonde was crying like a little girl! Hahaha!", and collapsed laughing. My eyed flashed red and my hair began floating up, and Rogue and Yukino started backing away nervously when they noticed my rage state. I grabbed a huge hammer from my weapon shelf and ran toward Sting, screaming. HE stopped laughing, sweat dropped, said, "Oh shit!", and ran like the wind. "Help! Save me from Blonde please!", while I ran behind him with my battle hamer screaming, "NO MERCY! DEATH IS CERTAIN!". Angelion and the others smirked and laughed, but Angelion frowned and screamed, "ENOUGH! Please behave yourselves! You're about to leave, so it's a very emotional time for me. Sting and I froze and everyone else stopped laughing and I 'accidentaly' (Sting doesn't believe me) dropped my hammer on his foot. He screamed, "OWW! WHAT THE FUCK BLONDE?!". "Ha, you deserve it!", I said, sticking my tongue out at him. As you can see, we were a merry crowd. I had told Sting and everyone why I was kicked out and told Sting I didn't blame him, and ever since, we had all been friends.

When everything settled down, we all stood at the door, and Angelion gave me a parcel. "What is it?", I asked, and opened it. It was a set of 5 platinum keys…I gasped. "Are you serious? So this is how we'll see each other again!", I said, smiled, and hugged Angelion. "Thank you!", I said. "This makes up for my Zodiac keys!" (I had given my 10 Zodiac keys to Yukino, although it was painful, but I knew I would be able to see them, and I had asked their permission and they had all agreed under the condition that I would see them so that she had a full set of keys and so that she could protect herself, she was a healer). We smiled and waved goodbye and were off to the world unknown. 'How has everything changed for the past year?', I thought to myself.

When we arrived in Havancad(Sabertooth's city name is unknown) I groaned myself off the train. "So this is what it feels like to be a Dragon slayer on a train! I hate trains now!", I screamed. We first went over to a restaurant to eat because Sting kept whining that he was hungry. "Ahh! Finally, food, heavenly food!", he said blissfully. "STING?! ROGUE?! YUKINO?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! And who's that girl?", a sudden voice came out of the blue. It was Orga, the Lightning God Slayer. "Oh…Orga…hey…", Sting said nervously. "Where the hell have you been?! The temporary training leave was for 1 friggin' month! Not almost a year!", he exclaimed. "Yea…well…it's a long story, but I got hella stronger, so we'll definitely win the Grand Magic Games!", he said. "Dude!", Orga said, "Things have changed so much! You've got to come back to the guild!". "Yeaa…", Sting said. "That's where we're going! Are you gonna join?", Sting asked me. I nodded and smiled and he smiled back. I could only blush back. And we left to go to Sabertooth.

Sting kicked open the door and screamed, "HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK!". Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sting. "Wait, who are you?", someone asked. Sting's jaw dropped and he face planted. "Guys!", Orga said, "It's Sting, Rogue, and Yukino!". Everyone realized and crowded around, cheering. "Where have you been?", someone said. "How strong have you gotten?", said someone else. "Who's the blond chick?", someone else asked. Suddenly, everyone froze, and parted quickly. There standing, was Minerva. And boy did she look pissed.

"Sting! Rogue! Yukino! Where the fuck have you been? I only gave you permission to leave for a month!", she screamed at them. Then she turned and smiled at me. "And who are you?", she asked sweetly. 'As bipolar as Mirajane!', I thought. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You might remember me as a weakling from the Grand Magic Games, but I've grown very strong and want to join this guild!". She looked shocked. "You're the girl I beat up in the Naval Battle….", she said quietly, then suddenly, her bi polarness came in effect again. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt my future nakama! I'm sorry!", she said crying, throwing her arms around my neck. "Can I call you Lulu-chan?", she asked, tears forgotten. I groaned internally. 'Wow. Even more bi-polar than Mirajane!' She looked away from Sting, Rogue, and Yukino and led me to the Master's office and pestered me with wuestions. "Where do you want you guild mark?", "What color?", "What magic do you use?"…

She finally led me to Master Jiemma's office and opened the door. "Dad!", she screamed, "Lulu-chan wants to join!". "Eh? Someone wants to join?", he asked and looked over to me. "Hello pretty girl. What is your name? What magic do you use?", he asked me. I smiled and said, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer!", I said. "Oh?", he said in shock. "Another Dragon slayer for Sabertooth? You'll be the perfect addition to Sabertooth and a compliment to the Dragon Slayer Duo, now Trio!". "Minerva, go get Lucy stamped!". Minerva smiled and asked, "What color do you want, and where?", she asked. I thought for a moment and decided. "In gold and on my right upper arm please!". She stamped me, and I watched the Sabertooth insignia sink into my arm. "Welcome to Sabertooth, Lulu-chan!", Minerva said, and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. 'Sabertooth is such a great guild! It's nice and it's rowdy like Fairy Tail!', I thought, then frowned. 'No! Don't think about that guild. You'll have lots of new, better memories here!', I thought and I ran over to meet my new guild mates, and my new life.

**So…How'd you like it? I promise that there will be StiCy and RoKino(I'm thinking of incorporating Sticy into the next chapter(hint hint)). Please review about what you liked, what you would like to see. Also comment on what other pairings for a fanfiction I should do and send me links for stories that you like and I might like too!(I need ideas people!) Thanks so much guys anyway! See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Love Blossoms

**Chapter 6: Love Blossoms**

**Well, this is it guys! StiCy really sprouts and blossoms this chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews, views, comments, follows, and favorites. I thank you guys that are reading this for everything, because with out readers, whats the point of writing? Anyway, StiCy begins, so read away.**

**Lucy's POV**

It all started on a normal, regular day no different from the rest. I woke up, showered, dressed up, brushed my teeth, and headed off to the guild. I swung open the door and decided to have a 'Sting' entrance. I kicked open the door and yelled, "HEY EVERYONE!". I looked around and saw everyone crowding around the request board, ignoring my amazing entrance. I curiously walked up and everyone parted around me, except Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, and Orga. Sting and Rogue were smirking, Minerva was nervous, and Rufus was proudly patting Orga on the back. Orga shouted, "Lucy Heartfilia, I, Orga Nanagear, challenge you to a duel!".

I just smirked. "So, Thunder Boy wants a fight, eh?", I said demonically, rolling up my sleeves, signifying that I was ready. "You're on. Where and when?". He smirked back. "Here and now.

I stepped back and he charged and yelled, "Thunder God's Roar!". I dodged the stream of black lightning and lunged back to dodge the punch following it. "Is that all you got?", I said smirking, but suddenly someone hit me in the back of my head. I was fazed and saw Rufus smirk at me and say, "I'll join the fight against you. If you're as strong as everyone says, you can take it.". I grunted. 'Two opponents? This will be tough.'

I stepped back and yelled, "Celestial Dragon's Roar". A stream of gold stars hit Rufus in the chest before he could dodge and stunned him, but I had no time to attack. Orga threw himself at me with his new move, "Thunder God's Might". Me covered himself in a stream of black lightning that made it so that he would attack and the opponent could only dodge or get hit. If they attacked, they would be stunned. And I made that mistake.

I yelled, "Celestial Dragon's Claw!", and clawed Orga, but suddenly found myself paralyzed. Orga laughed and hit me with a "Thunder God's Punch", and Rufus hit me with a "Memory Make: Shadow Sphere". The combined attack sent me slamming into the wall, and I coughed up blood. "Lulu-chan", I heard a cry from Minerva. I was sentenced to a barrage of Thunder God punches, kicks, and roars, and memory make elemental attacks. I felt myself begin to slip away until I heard a voice shout, "LUCY!". I looked over to see a worried Sting. I smirked. 'Sting's worried about me, huh?. I wonder what happy would say about that. Probably, "He liiiiiiikes you!".' But I felt my heart flutter at Sting and recognized this feeling as, love.

I was shocked. 'I loved Sting! That bastard who called me blonde, but was being a hypocrite because he's blonde too?!'. I came back to my senses, I had to win this fight. I flung Orga and Rufus back with newfound strength, opened my eyes, now Celestial Gold, and began my spell.

"_Goddess of the holy night,_

_Goddess of pure heavens light._

_Oh Amaterasu,_

_Heed my prayer_

_I call upon the power of thee!_

_Heed my call and lend me your heavenly might!_

_Help me best thy opponent!_

_Amatuno Genkai!"_

I shot heavenly beams at Rufus and Orga and mini sun orbs followed. The attacks shot at Orga and Rufus and I smiled and their screams of pain, not because I was evil or because I was Demon Lucy in a battle, but because I knew I had won. With this thought, I sank into the depths of unconsciousness…

I woke up in a hospital room, laying down comfortably in a bed, to Sting shaking me and the whole guild crowding around me. "Lucy, you won!". I smiled and tried to get up, but pain shocked me in the back and I flopped down. "Wow Lucy-chan! You're as powerful as me! Maybe even more powerful!", Minerva said. I paled at the thought of fighting my new best friend. I didn't want to hurt her, and after the ordeal I faced in the Naval Battle, I didn't want to fight her at all. But, I had forgiven her. She had changed, and so I did too. "What was that spell you used Lulu-chan?", Minerva pestered me. The whole guild stared at me curiously too. "It's called Amatuno Genkai. It's one of the 3 Ultimate Secret Arts of a Celestial Dragon Slayer!", I said. "Woah!", said the guild. I looked over at them and asked, "Min-chan, can you and the guild except Sting leave for a minute? I need to talk to Sting for a second…", Sting blushed and Minerva gasped. "Ohhh Lulu-chan! You likey someone!", and squealed. Demon Lucy was unleashed. My hair went up in waves and a dark aura came from me. The whole guild squealed in fright and ran away, but Sting left. I wanted to confess after knowing him so long, but didn't know how. "Listen, Sting…", I said blushing. "Yeah?", he said, curiously, also blushing. "I….I like you!", I yelled, and immediately waited for the rejection and laughter that I expected, but still hoped for something else. I sighed, still eyes closed and said, "It's okay…If you don't like me, then I guess I can just-", but I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Sting's lips covered it instead. My eyes flung open and I stared at Sting and lost myself in his now dreamy blue eyes. I kissed back softly and he cupped my cheek. Suddenly, Minerva walked in. "Lulu-chan! Your minute is ov-", but then gasped when she saw me kissing Sting. She squealed and then ran out the hallway to tell everyone the 'good' news. 'I swear, she was the Sabertooth version of Mirajane!', I thought. I was shocked and broke the kiss and unleashed Demon Lucy. I didn't want anyone to find out yet, and I would do anything to stop the spread. I grabbed a sword from absolutely no where, and ran after my 'beloved Min-chan'. "GET BACK HERE MIN-CHAN!", I screamed. She squealed and ran faster. "So, it's a date? You'll be my girlfriend?", asked a voice from behind me. I turned back and faced Sting and Demon Lucy faded away. "Yup! Definitely!", I said and ran back to Sting. He blushed. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you!". I smiled and kissed him, but suddenly I heard a loud "EHHH?!" from the guild, and so I broke the kiss, grabbed my sword, and ran to kill my' forever beloved Min-chan' before she told the whole world about my newfound relationship with Sting.

**So, was it good. Don't worry, this is just the beginning. This chapter was mostly just StiCy, but the next chapter will be both StiCy and action. Hint: The Grand Magic Games are coming….NOW! Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! The more reviews, the more I'll want to write for you guys and the more I'll update! Also, please send me ideas about what other pairing fan fictions you want, and I'll probably do it as my next fanfic!**


	7. Chapter 7: Exams and the Past

**Chapter 7: Exams and the Past**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, followers, favorites, and I'm in a community now! Hurray for me! I've also reached 1000+ views! I'm sorry, but I won't update that often anymore because of school and the loads of homework I have…but I'll try the best I can and it will be worth it! Thanks so much guys for everything and I hope you like Chapter 7! **

**Lucy's POV**

Being a part of Sabertooth is an amazing thing. I go on missions with Sting, Rogue, and Yukino, and was currently going to take the S-class exam! Things worked differently in the S-class exams at Sabertooth. The contestants, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, and I(Minerva was already S-class), had to partner up with each other and compete. The top team would be named S-class. I had taken Sting as my partner with me(obviously) and Rogue had went with Yukino. There were some interesting rules in different competitions. We were supposed to go through the 10 Gates of Chance that tell us which path to take. We couldn't use our Dragon senses as a rule, and our fate would depend on which path we took.

Sting and I, Yukino and Rogue, and Rufus and Orga ran ahead to the caves when Minerva fired the pistol to signal go. "Do you wanna go on this path?", Sting asked quickly, but suddenly Orga and Rufus ran through. "Oh..uh…never mind…let's go on this one!", Sting said embarrassed, but then Rogue and Yukino ran through it. I smiled at my boyfriend and said, "Let's just go on this one…", and pointed at a path to the right of us. He nodded and I gave him a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. It obviously worked(my kissing skills have special powers that cause instantaneous joy), and he smiled, took my hand, and we ran off through the cave.

"Let's hope we go through a battle cave!", Sting said excitedly, but I was nervous about which cave this one was. It continued on and on…until finally we reached the end of the cave, and Sting jumped up and said, "Yeah! Who are we fighting?!". But there was no one. Turned out, we went through the free cave, that had no battles, bt was an automatic win.

Sting groaned and sat on the floor while I smirked. "Aww…that's no fun! It's like we cheated!", he exclaimed. I smiled and said, "Well, at least we didn't have to face Minerva!", I said and his blanched at the thought of fighting Minerva, not only because she was hella strong, but also because if she lost….uhh… I don't even want to think about what would happen. Finally, we heard a sudden movement and shot up, ready to fight. "Who's there?!", I asked, worriedly.

Turns out, it was Rogue and Yukino. They were pale, sweating, and were dragging a shocked Minerva behind them. I was shocked to see Minerva in that form. "Uhh…what happened?", I asked. "Minerva was going full blast and we didn't really have a chance. We had beat Orga and Rufus and then went on a cross path with Minerva. We were tired so…", Yukino said and then blushed full on cherry blast. "So…..what?...', I asked confused. This time, Minerva answered. "They told me that they were dating and that Yukino was secretly pregnant. I was so shocked and excited, I fainted.", she said embarrassed. For a second I just stood there, and then collapsed laughing. What? I just couldn't believe it. "Yukino…dating…pregnant…ROGUE!", I said and started crying tears of laughter. Even Sting was smirking at a blushing Rogue. "Enough! It's time for the finale battle!", shouted Minerva. I shook the laughter off and a determined look swept onto my face. I was not going to lose this. 'For Sting., I thought to myself. 'For the past Lucy'.

Minerva led us to an open field surrounded my strange anti-magic circles. "What are those for?", I asked confuzzled(it's a word!). "They're anti-magic circles for this battle. This battle will be a battle where you won't be able to use direct offensive magic.", Minerva said. As we passed through the anti-magic circles and on to the battlefield, I felt magic leak out of my body. "Will this be permanent?", I said worriedly. "Of course not!", Minerva said, laughing, but then she got a firm look on her face. "Let the battle begin!".

Yukino whispered, "Giant Drive", and suddenly she grew to be a huge, 50 foot tall, muscled, Yukino. I gaped, but then was shocked even further as I saw Sting and Rogue go through Dragon Force and then, they suddenly transformed into their Dragon Forms. We had never talked too much about our magic, and had tried to keep it a secret, so I was shocked, but then realized I needed to do something effective too. I smirked at realization and said, "Open, Gate of the Celestial Queen, Angelion!", I said holding up the key. I smirked. It wasn't directly offensive, so I could use keys. "Lucy, cover Yukino, I'll handle Rogue.", Dragon Form Sting said with a deep voice. I nodded and told Angelion, "Angelion, use Celestial Summoning!". Angelion nodded and there was a flash of golden light, and Celestial Spirits flooded into Earthland to support me. But Yukino had other plans. She slammed her fist down on the ground hard, and many of the Celestial Spirits disappeared, but then I fell, losing my concentration and Angelion's key slipped out of my hand, and all the Celestial spirits were called off. I grimaced. Yukino smiled. "I'm sorry Lucy-chan, but I won't make this easy for you.". I smirked. "Neither will I!", I answered and began a new spell.

I remembered a certain spell that I used to you offensively, but also remembered that it was originally created to be a cleansing spell. I concemtrated and closed my eyes and began the spell.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
><em>All the stars, far and wide...<em>  
><em>Show me thy appearance...<em>  
><em>With such shine.<em>  
><em>Oh Tetrabiblos...<em>  
><em>I am the ruler of the stars...<em>  
><em>Aspect become complete...<em>  
><em>Open thy malevolent gate.<em>  
><em>Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...<em>  
><em>Shine!<em>  
><em><strong>Urano Metria!<strong>_"

I cast the spell and Yukino screamed as the stars and planets flashed at her and shot past her. I smiled weakly, and then collapsed from the loss of magic power. Summoning and doing Urano Metria had taken a lot out of me…and so I passed out.

I woke up in the hospital room of the guild tired. "What happened?", I asked myself, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. Then I remembered the exam and shot out of bed, scared. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino were s1tanding there. "So…", I asked. "Who won?", I asked. "It was a tie…", Sting said bitterly. I groaned and frowned. "I'm sorry…", I said sadly. "It's not your fault for passing out!", Sting told me. "You and Yukino tied and so did I with Rogue.", he said and looked around. "And, we all got S-class ranked!", he said and smiled. I cheered and hugged him, smiling at all of our accomplishments. "I guess, we're pretty even with non-direct offensive spells.". I smirked. "If it was all magical, we would have won. Because I'm a boss in offense!", I said proudly. Sting smirked, but Rogue and Yukino were talking and blushing about something. I decided to leave them at it. "So….", Sting asked. "Do you want to have that date?", Sting asked. "NOW?!", I screamed. "Whenever you're ready.", Sting said with a smile.

'Whenever you're ready was now, and so I had took Minerva, ran like the wind to my house, and talked and dressed up for hours. Finally, we decided on a purple dress with a ribbon on the bottom that exposed the right amount of cleavage, and was tight enough to show off my other curves. I paired it with some dark purple heels and an amethyst necklace. "Well…", I told Minerva, "Wish me luck!", and with a nervous smile, left to a waiting Sting outside.

Sting wore a blue buttoned shirt that softened his eyes, and black pants. He also wore a tie and some other accessories, but all in all, pretty handsome. He led us to a fancy French restaurant and we ate a little, but mostly just talked about our past. We didn't know that much about each other, so I talked about my childhood and running way to Fairy Tail, and he talked about how his dragon had forced him to kill it and the suffering he had endured. I was really shocked and comforted Sting. He smiled and after that, he led me to the Central Plaza. There was a huge crowd because the annual Dragon's Festival was going on and fireworks were going off and there were merchants selling 'magical' items and desserts. We sat down near a fountain and watched the main fireworks display. Suddenly, I saw a group of fireworks explode and form the words:

_I love you Lucy. You are the world to me._

_-Sting_

I gasped and looked over at Sting happy and astonished and hugged him. To show just how much I appreciated it I kissed him passionately. He tasted sweet, like chocolate and cinnamon, and he and I moaned with ecstasy. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped at what I saw. In front of me, pretty close by, I saw none other than the people who had made my life miserable in the first place. The man who I once loved so much, and the girl who he liked and that used to be my friend. Natsu and Lissana. Kissing.

**So…how did you like it? Hate cliff hangers? Well, I've decided to do them more to spice things up. Next chapter, Natsu and Lucy will fight, and many other things will start….he he. I won't reveal too much. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and remember, the more reviews, the more I want to update and the faster I'll udtae chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Battles and Preliminaries**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 days, but I've had school and lots of homework…I'm very sorry! Thanks for all the views, follows, favorites, and reviews! We've reached 2000 view and let's go on! Anyway, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Lucy's POV**

I forgot how to breathe Natsu….he was there. Right in front of me. I was worried, angry, and confused all in one. I didn't know how to react at all. I remembered to breathe and took a deep gasp of breath. Sting looked at me curiously, then saw what I was looking at. His eyes widened, but then narrowed. "Come on.", he said, leading me away from the place where Natsu sat. "Let's go home.". 'Home', I thought. 'That's right. Sabertooth is my new home.". I smiled and followed him. Suddenly, I heard a voice scream, "LUCY?!".

I turned to see Natsu, his dark green eyes sparkling. "Lucy…what are yu doing here? Why haven't you been at Fairy Tail? What are yo-", but then he gasped and suddenly his eyes were obsidian black. He smirked and so did Lisanna. "So, Lucy, you've joined those weaklings from Sabertooth? Suits you very much.", she said and laughed. I snarled. "Shut up, you bitch. You kicked me out of Fairy Tail, so now you have no right to talk to me.". Natsu glared. "You shut up, bitch. You have no right to talk to my girlfriend like that! You wanna go?"., Natsu asked, daring me to fight him. I gasped at him calling me a bitch and at the realization that Natsu and Lisanna were dating, then smirked when he asked me for a battle. "Sure!", I said, rolling up my sleeves. 'Let the fun begin!', I smirked.

Natsu flew at me and yelled, "Fire Dragon's Claw!". I smirked and dodged. "Is that all you got?", I asked. Suddenly, Lisanna came out of no where and kneed me in the back. She smirked and looked at me. "You'll be fighting 2 opponents today.", and then tried to stomp on my face. I rolled away and yelled, "Celestial Dragon's Roar!", and blew a stream of stars and planets at her. Natsu's and Lisanna's eyes widened at my new magic, but said nothing. Lisanna dodged and I was about to hit Natsu with a "Celestial Dragon's Claw", when Lisanna kicked me in the back again. I snarled and pushed her away. This was the last straw. I had to pull one of my trump cards.

"Dragon Force!", I yelled. My hair grew gold and long, my eye turned gold, and golden sclaes appeared at the outline of my face. Natsu's gasped and murmered, "Dra-g-gon Slayer Ma-agic?". I smirked and yelled, "Celestial Dragon's Starlight Revenge!". A chunk of the night sky turned black and gold and split into 2 to hit Natsu and Lisanna right in the stomach. They both slid back and coughed up blood. Natsu yelled, "Dragon Force!", and my eyes widened. He smirked at me. "I haven't done nothing for a year!"., and ran towards me.

I was worried. I couldn't take both of them at once. Natsu was in Dragon Force and Lisanna in Beast-Take Over Form. I shut my eyes and opened them with a blinding gold light. "Celestial Dragon's Secret Art, Amaterasu's Holy Night". The sky turned gold and purple and seemed to fall on Lisanna and Natsu. They tried to dodge, but couldn't, and the holy night slammed into them at full force. They screamed and lied still. I smirked, and then slipped out of consciousness, depleted of magical power.

I woke up in a hospital bed at the guild. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "It's morning.", I said out loud. I saw Sting lying down in the bed next to me, sleeping. 'He must have been awake all night caring for me', I thought and smiled. I kissed him, but he woke up suddenly. "Lucy! You're awake!", he said and got up. I smirked at him. "This is the 3rd time you've called me Lucy!", I said and smiled at him. He only smirked. "Would you rather I call you Blonde, or better yet, Sunshine Cupcakes?"., he asked, but then nervously stepped back as Demon Lucy emerged. "I will-", Demon Lucy said, but was interrupted by Yukino opening the door. "Guys! Master-san will tell us who will participate in the Grand Magic Games right now!".

I stared excitedly at Master Jiemma. I really wanted to participate so that I could win for Sabertooth and show that we were the best guild in Fiore, and also to avenge my honor. Master Jiemma cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking. "This year in the Grand Magic Games I expect us to win! Forget about last year, and worry about this year! Show everyone that we are the best guild in Fiore!", he yelled and everyone cheered. "Anyway, those who will be participating will be Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria, Minerva Orlando, and Rufus Lore as reserve! I expect you to win! The Preliminary round will begin today at Crocus and I expect us to get 1st place!". I was ecstatic when I heard Sting and I were in, and was happy for Minerva-chan, Yukino, Rogue, and Yukino. Then, I heard about the Grand Magic Games starting today and my jaw dropped. "B-b-but how will we get there?", I asked. Master Jiemma paled. "U-um….". I sweat dropped, and then realized something. "Everyone pack up your stuff! I know how we'll get there!".

When everyone was ready, I led them outside and nodded at Rogue and Sting. "Whatever you do, don't let go of us!", I said and clasped hands making a chain with everyone. "Unison Raid: Starlight Shadow Speed Initiate!", Sting, Rogue, and I yelled and we were covered in a white and black streaked golden light. We stepped back, and then flung ourselves forward, along with the guild at our back, screaming.

"Lulu-chan", Minerva said, gasping. "Don't ever do that again!". Everyone agreed. "What?", I smiled innocently. We had arrived at the starting point for the preliminary round. It was guarded by a huge wooden door, but then the pumpkin-dude showed up and led us in. "You're just in time Sabertooth-kabo!", he said and led us in. We came into a huge forest as far as the eye could see. I gasped, but the pumkin dude screamed, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN-KABO!".

We raced past the other guilds trailing behind us and I didn't bother looking for Fairy Tail. I knew that I should just focus on getting first. We made it to a small clearing and stopped there to rest for a minute. "Aww…how cute!", Minerva said, looking at a small, adorable bunny. I awed with her and Minerva picked the bunny up. Suddenly, the bunny grew huge fangs and became a 20-foot tall monster bunny. Minerva and I screamed. "Lulu-chan! The bunny got Ultra-rabies or something(Rabies exist in Fairy Tail, I know, that's the only downside)!", she screamed. I gasped and Sting, Rogue, and I clasped hands and we screamed, "UNISION RAID: STARLIGHT SHADOW SPEED INITIATE!", and sped across the forest until we finally got to the exit, flung open the door, and stepped through to a cheering crowd.

I panted softly at the loss of magical power, but smiled to see that we were first. The guilds flooded in one by one, some covered in bite marks, some in scratch mark, some even in poop marks! We made way to the entrance and waited for the pumpkin dude to announce the teams. "It's been a wonderful X792 year-kabo, and now the Grand Magic Games will begin! We had a great come back last year and Fairy Tail won! Let's see who will win this time! The teams are…"

"8th place: Quatro Cerberus with

Rocker!

Jager!

Nobarly!

Warcry!

Semmes!

And Bacchus!

On and on the pumpkin dude announced the teams with Fairy Tail A Team of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, and Cana got 3rd and Fairy Tail B Team of Mirajane, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy got 2nd. There was also some weird team participating called Rome's Rise consisting of Mars, Venus, Ceres, Pluto, and Jupiter! They seemed suspicious and kept on smirking at me and smiling evilly. Finally, it was time for us to step outside. I nervously clasped onto Sting's hand and he smiled at me and kissed me quickly before we walked out.

"And finally, in 1st place….Sabertooth! Their team consists of

Yukino!

Rufus!

And finally…the new Trio of Sabertooth….

Sting!

Rogue!

And Lucy!

The crowd went wild when we came out and I smiled and waved and saw some blondes faint when I looked at them. I paled at seeing how many fans I had, but the pumpkin dude continued.

"Let this year be better than the last and we have heavy guarding to prevent any misfortunes(there was no Eclipse incident in this story)! Let the 1st day of the Grand Magic Games begin-kabo!", he said and the whole crowd screamed and cheered. I smiled. 'This will be a great Grand Magic Games indeed!', I thought. Oh how wrong I was…

**So…how was it? I'm going to continue with this cliff hanger ending and the Grand Magic Games will continue! Have you wondered why Natsu's eyes went black and what this suspicious guild is? Your questions shall be answered soon! Also, please review! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll update and the more passionate I'm with the story! 'Til next time! Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The First Day of the Grand Magic Games**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for a late update, but I've been having school, classes, and lots of homework, and no time for this writing. However, I've planned out the rest of this fanfiction and how it will go, and the Grand Magic Games too! Thanks for all the reviews and here's a extra long chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Lucy's POV**

"Now…Let's begin the first day of the Grand Magic Games-kabo!", yelled the pumpkin dude. The crowd cheered and roared. "Guilds! Pick a teammate that will participate in the first event called: Mirror Mirror!". I immediately looked at Sting and he nodded and smirked. "Guys, I'll participate, 'kay?", I said. "But-", someone said, but immediately stopped when he saw my eyes turn red and my hair floating up, signifying the rise of Demon Lucy. "What? Any objection?", I said, gritting my teeth. "N-no maam!", everyone said. "Ok, well I'm going!", I said and cheerfully smiled and skipped to the starting portal. The whole guild sighed and Sting smirked and said, "That's my girl.".

I looked around to see who else was participating. From Rome's Rise it was a blonde girl called Venus, from Blue Pegasus it was Eve, from Quatro Cerberus it was Nobarly, from Mermaid Heel it was Arianna, from Lamia Scale it was Yuka, from Fairy Tail B it was Levy, and from Fairy Tail A it was….Natsu. He smirked at me when I stared at him. "You're on Lucy. I may have lost once, but I'm not going to lose to a weakling like you.", he said and grinned. I smirked and said, "We'll see about that…".

"In this event you will enter a labyrinth of mirrors. You must guide yourself through the labyrinth and find a key that has your insignia on it. If you find someone elses key, you may hide it, but not keep it-kabo!", said the pumpkin dude. "Are you ready? Set…..go!", he yelled and we all ran through the portal.

I teleported into a hall of glass. I looked around and was shocked. I couldn't see! All I saw around me were mirrors and myself. I would have to follow my dragon senses. I closed my eyes and opened my mind. I sensed other people's magic and tried to sense a key with the Sabertooth insignia on it. I finally found it and still closing my eyes, navigated through. Suddenly, I sensed Fairy Tail's key and opened my eyes. It was on a pedestal. I looked over and saw that it was Fairy Tail A's key. I smirked. I picked it up and put it under the pedestal. Natsu would be too stupid to ever find it there. I closed my eyes again and finally reached my key. I cheered and grabbed it, and suddenly I was spinning in teleportation again.

"And in 1st place we have….Lucy Heartfilia!", the pumpkin dude yelled and everyone excluding the guilds cheered. I smiled and turned to Sting! He was smiling and ran up to me and kissed me. "You did good. Looks like your training has payed off!", he said and ruffled my hair. I smiled and watched as one by one, the rest of the guild members came through the portal. I looked through a lacrima and saw Natsu screaming in frustrating at not finding his key. 'So stupid I thought. He didn't even think of using his dragon senses.' I rolled my eyes and waited for everyone to finish.

"Everyone has finished!", yelled the pumpkin dude. I sighed. 'Finally!', I thought to myself.

"In 1st place we have…

Lucy Heartfilia!

In 2nd we have…

Levy McGarden!

In 3rd place we have…

Venus!

In 4th place we have…

Eve!

In 5th place we have…

Yuka!

In 6th place we have…

Arianna!

In 7th place we have…

Nobarly!

And finally…in 8th place…

Natsu Dragneel-kabo!", yelled the pumpkin dude. I swathe Fairy Tail guys face palm and Natsu sheepishly apologize. 'I'll go over to say hi to Wendy and Levy!', I thought. "There's a few hours before the battles begin! Get rest and come back soon!".

I walked through the halls and suddenly a tear covered Wendy and Levy hugged me. "Woah…Levy! Wendy! I haven't seen you in a while!", I said and smiled. "Why are you crying?", I asked. "Lucy-chan! Please help! Ever since your battle last year with Sting, the whole guild is acting weird! They keep kicking people out and so Levy and I tried to find out who did it!", Wendy said, crying. My eyes narrowed. "So…who did it?". We followed Natsu one day and he was walking in a dark alley and then he talked to Ceres from that new guild…Rome's Rise! Anyway, he was all like "I will serve you master!", and she was controlling him, Lucy! Please help us get our guild back!", she said and sobbed louder. I stood their in shock. 'So…Team Natsu never kicked me out. They were under a dark influence.", I thought and tears streaked down my cheeks. Then, I apprehended the situation. I narrowed my eyes into slits. "Don't worry. I'll get Natsu and the guild back!", I said and started walking.

I ran into the Rome's Rise hall and saw Ceres. I grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. "Why are you doing this to Fairy Tail? Turn them back to normal.". "I don't know what you're talking about!", she said sleepily and tried to wriggle out of my arms. "I slammed her into the wall again. "Stop lying!", I screamed, and gritted my teeth. "I know they're under your influence!". "Fine!", she said and smiled evilly. "But you will pay with a price larger than life!", she said and cackled. I felt a sudden tremor and she mumbled. "It is done.". I then ran out of the room and to Fairy Tail to sort things out.

I found Wendy and Levy hugging everyone from Fairy Tail and sobbing from happiness. Mira was crying sadly, but also happily and then Levy saw me. "Lucy-chan! Thank you! Now will you come back to the guild?...I mean…If you want to!", Levy smiled uneasily. Erza turned to me, tears streaming down her face. Even Elfman was crying. "I'm sorry Lucy! I beg you to please join Fairy Tail again!", Erza said. "I don't know why Rome's Rise did this to us, but they will pay!", she said. "I don't know…", I mumbled. "I mean…I have friends at Fairy Tail and I'm dating Sting…", I began, but was interrupted by Erza. "YOU WHAT?!", she screamed and then the whole guild erupted. Mira(the matchmaker) fainted from shock and the whole guild was either gaping or yelling. I smiled to see the Fairy Tail I once loved, but then saw Natsu in the corner. I frowned and came up to him.

"Natsu…", I said and smiled weakly at him. He turned away. "Natsu, what's wrong?", I said confused. "I don't deserve to talk to you…", he said. "After all I've done…I'm surprised you're talking to me!", he said and turned to face me. Hisface was wet with tears and his eyes red and puffy. I smiled and hugged him. He was shocked. "Luce…". I released the hug. "Natsu, that wasn't you. You were under the influence of Ceres. I know you would never do that to me.", I said and hugged him again. He looked unsure. "Do you forgive me?", he whispered. "I forgive you.", I whispered back. "I hope you forgive me for this too.", he said and I opened my widened my eyes, but then Natsu's lips enclosed mine.

He was kissing me. It was soft, yet burning. He released it and then walked away. I was speechless, but then came back to my senses and walked into the hall. "Guys, I have to go back to my guild room. The battles are going to start soon so…And don't worry guys. I forgive all of you!", I said and smiled. Everyone had tears in their eyes and I ran out the door before I would start crying too.

I ran into the guild room and saw no one there. I looked at the clock and paled. The battles had begun. I ran out the exit door and to the seating place for Sabertooth.

By the time I came to the seating place, Sting was looking worried. "Where have you been?", he said, and hugged me. "I was worried…", he said softly. I smiled at his affection and said, "I had some business to take care of. Don't worry,". He gave me a puzzled look, but then nodded. I watched as Ceres and Toby fought. Of course, Ceres won. I narrowed my eyes and cursed silently. Then the 2nd battle came wher Bacchus and Beth fought and Bacchus won. Then, the 3rd battle came and it was Erza vs. Ichiya. I paled and so did Erza. "I-I f-forfeit!", she yelled, her pale white face slick with sweat. I was nervous for the 4th battle. It was going to be Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail B…but who would be participating. "And finally, the battle you've been waiting for…Lucy Heartfilia vs. Gajeel Redfox!".

I paled. Me vs. Gajeel. We were both Dragon Slayers, but Gajeel had more experience. Then, I realized a factor. He didn't know I was a Dragon Slayer. I walked confidently to the battle field and met Gajeel. "All out?", he asked me, still sad about the affair. I smiled and he smiled back. "All out!". And the battle began.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!", he said, but I dodged the stream of metal. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!", I yelled, and his eyes widened and he took the full force of the attack. He slammed into the ground and wiped blood from a cut. "Y-you're a Dragon Slayer?", he said. I looked over to see the whole Fairy Tail guild gaping, Natsu included. 'He must've forgot the battle we had.', I thought to myself. "In the flesh", I told Gajeel. "Celestial Dragon's Claw!", I said and shot forward ,but he dodged. "Dragon Force!", we both yelled. "So…this will be a long battle, eh?", he said and smirked. I smiled. "Nope! Celestial Dragon's Secret Art: Susano's Rage!", I yelled. A stream of green light shot from the sky along with others. Gajeel couldn't dodge the attack, and took it full force. I smiled, panting. "The winner is…Lucy Heartfilia!".

"The day is over! Our concluding score is…

1st place: Sabertooth: 20 points

2nd place: Rome's Rise: 17 points

3rd place: Blue Pegasus: 15 points

4th place: Quatro Cerberus: 11 points

5th place: Fairy Tail B: 8 points

6th place: Lamia Scale: 4 points

7th place: Mermaid Heel: 3 points

And 8th place: Fairy Tail A: 0 points! See you tomorrow-kabo!"

I smiled and walked back to the seating area, and into the warm embraces of my fellow guild mates.

**So…how was it? Don't worry about the NaLu moment, this fanfiction is StiCy and it will stay that way. Lease review more and please tell me what other fanfictions you want me to write next: a Sticy, a Nalu, a Lalu, or anything else. Anyway, thanks!**


End file.
